


Notice Me

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Depression, Drawfee - Freeform, Livestreaming, One Shot, We're sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: Short one-shot.Sometimes being noticed by the people you admire is everything.





	Notice Me

_Ding!_

A sickly grey hand slithered out from underneath a mound of fuzzy blankets towards the source of the cheery chime. A compact phone illuminated on touch, revealing not a message but a tweet.

A soft groan escaped the fluffy pile as dead eyes peered through the darkness at the bright blue light.

**Drawfee (@DrawfeeShow)**

**_Hey guys, we’re streaming live on twitch! Come tell us what to draw!_ **

The eyes closed and the arm retreated to whence it came.

There was silence once more in the pitch black room. There was no sound at all, pure silence. Not even the ambient noise of life outside penetrated the dark cube. No sound and no movement. The rise and fall of shallow breathing beneath the mountain of blankets was too miniscule, too weak to produce anything for the naked eye to behold.

And then, without warning, the nothingness shattered.

Blankets went cascading backwards as a skeletal figure with matted hair exploded out from underneath. In the dingy absence of light it was impossible to make out their features but no one else was around so what did it matter?

Bony hands, slow before, shot out into the darkness to snatch up a laptop precariously perched on a bedside table. The laptop lid was ripped open and a frail finger slammed the power button.

As the screen burst to life another blue light drowned out the darkness illuminating a sickly face. Every gaunt crevice and bruised bag under sleepless eyes was highlighted for no one to see.

One, two, three clicks and there on the screen was the Drawfee twitch channel. Caldwell’s laugh pierced the silence, ringing out clearly and invoking a small smile on a skeletal face.

“Okay, I’m scanning the chat now for something to draw.” Nathan chuckled through the speakers.

At once the sidebar was flooded with an endless parade of comments.

There was a pause as pale hands hovered over the keyboard. Yellowing teeth tentatively chewed cracked lips. Eyes darted from the keyboard to the screen and back again.

_Move you idiot or it will be too late!_

The thought was practically screamed through fumbling hands.

And then the suggestion was typed and sent with a hard hit.

“WarpedSkeletonAsh says draw you guys noticing me,” Nathan read aloud. “Consider yourself noticed Warped Skeleton.”

In front of the screen a heart pounded so quickly that the beats sent shivers strong enough to shake cities. Breathing hitched. An entire fragile being trembled. Wave after wave of nausea flooded the sender of that message. It was more than they could have ever have hoped for.

“I want to draw that actually,” Jacob piped up. “A warped skeleton sounds cool but is it Ash like the Pokémon Ash, or burnt wood, or just a name? There are so many possibilities.”

So many possibilities and Jacob seemed gleeful at them all. His joy brought them joy. It brought them a form of happiness so shiny and loud that it drowned out Nathan’s response.

“If you want to draw that then I’ll switch to your screen Jacob while I finish colouring this Justice Peach.” Caldwell offered.

It was too much.

Tears leaked, then they streamed, and finally the poured out of exhausted eyes. Rapid blinking barely cleared the view to the screen. Grabbing a pillow, the warped skeleton hid their mouth to smother sobs that forced shoulders to shake violently.

Once the shock had passed, a cocoon constructed from a fuzzy blanket formed around the vulnerable person. Eager eyes locked on to Jacob’s blossoming art as thin arms squeezed the pillow tight against a ribcage thinly veiled in skin.

For a few minutes the small electronic portal into the world of Drawfee lit a long extinguished spark of happiness within an ashen heart. Had anyone been there, they might have seen the red glow grow to shine through the pillow and illuminate the whole room.

But no one was there.

No one saw the glow grow, nor did they see it dim as the streamers moved on. There was no one to watch the skeleton’s shrivel with a dying light once the show was over. No witnesses as they shrunk once more back into the lair of carefully constructed blankets.

There was no one to notice at all.


End file.
